


Kiss For Me

by Cambolini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Leashes, M/M, Rimming, Sub Kyoutani Kentarou, Sub Terushima Yuuji, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambolini/pseuds/Cambolini
Summary: Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and Terushima have all finally moved into their first apartment together, and decide to christen their new place with some relatively freaky sex.





	Kiss For Me

The two men at Iwaizumi’s feet couldn’t have looked more different. Terushima was staring up at Iwaizumi with puppy-dog eyes, shameless and pleading; Kyoutani, on the other hand, looked only vaguely in Iwaizumi’s direction, a deep and telling blush having spread across his face already.

Kyoutani had been giving Iwaizumi a poorly-hidden scowl in his earlier impatience, but now Kyoutani was too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend with any serious intensity, finding it rather hard to look serious or respectable when his cock was half-hard without having been touched. Terushima was a little hard as well, and just like Kyoutani, he was getting off on the feelings of anticipation and exposure. Iwaizumi had been keeping them waiting on the floor for the last ten minutes, hence anticipation, and the two of them were very much exposed - both were on their knees at Iwaizumi’s feet, their palms splayed on the floor, wearing nothing but a collar and a cock ring each.

Iwaizumi, for his part, was still fully dressed, reclining on the couch and regarding his two naked, submitting lovers with a smug and lazy smile. A leash extended from each of their collars, Iwaizumi holding Kyoutani’s in his left hand and Terushima’s in his right, the leather coiled tightly around his fingers. He tugged both of the leashes, forcing Kyoutani to look up at him and making Terushima wince, before he finally broke the silence.

“Kiss for me,” he said, his voice dark and husky.

Terushima turned on his knees to face Kyoutani, but Kyoutani looked slightly hesitant, not having eased entirely into his role yet. When he did turn, he found Terushima pressing their lips together, but it was a surprisingly tame kiss by Terushima’s standards, gentle and without tongue. It was soothing, endearing, and Kyoutani could feel his hesitation fading away, beginning to press his tongue between Terushima’s thin lips.

Kyoutani heard a muffled chuckle from Terushima, and then felt Terushima’s lips part to let Kyoutani in, feeling Terushima’s tongue press down against his own. Kyoutani let out the slightest whimper into Terushima’s mouth as Terushima’s tongue ring raked down Kyoutani’s tongue, at which point Iwaizumi drew in a deep, satisfied breath.

Without breaking from the kiss, Terushima cocked his head slightly, looking at Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye. Still sat above them, Iwaizumi was palming his cock through the thin fabric of his shorts as he watched, that same smug smile still present.

Wanting to put a show on for Iwaizumi, Terushima upped the intensity of the kiss. He leaned in toward Kyoutani, turning the kiss forceful and twirling his tongue over Kyoutani’s before pushing his tongue more deeply into Kyoutani’s mouth. Kyoutani’s breath hitched as Terushima’s tongue ring caught on his bottom lip, giving Terushima all the time he needed to take total control of the kiss.

Then, Iwaizumi finally joined in. He leaned in towards the two of them, reaching down and taking a cock in each hand. With their leather leashes still wrapped around his fingers, Iwaizumi began to stroke them off, his grip firm, but gentle.

Kyoutani moaned into the kiss, his mouth wide open. He was overwhelmed by the intertwining sensations of Iwaizumi’s hand and the rough leather of his leash against his cock, and he tried to pull back as though to escape them, but Iwaizumi held the leash tight, keeping him in place and offering little slack with which he could escape from Terushima’s kiss.

Terushima fared better than Kyoutani, but not by much, doing his best to mute the groan that threatened to escape him as he felt Iwaizumi’s coarse fingers on his cock. He twitched and drew back as Iwaizumi’s hand settled itself around him, Terushima’s face separated from Kyoutani’s by little more than an inch, so close he could feel Kyoutani’s hot, heavy breath on his face.

Iwaizumi steadily built in speed, watching Kyoutani and Terushima’s expressions unravel. He watched Kyoutani’s blush deepen, his mouth hanging just slightly open as his hips bucked involuntarily into Iwaizumi’s hand, desperate for the friction. At the same time, he savoured the sight of Terushima’s thin lips pursing to try and keep himself from letting out any more embarrassing noises, his face screwed up into itself, his breathing taking on a deliberate pace in a clear attempt to maintain his composure.

Iwaizumi’s gaze flitted between the two of them, unsure of whose pleasure-wrought expression he most enjoyed. He took a deep, hoarse breath to steady his voice, and then pointed out to them, “I never said you could stop kissing.”

Terushima whined at the implicit command, but obeyed it. He leaned deeper into Kyoutani, feeling the collar on his neck tug as he did. He didn’t let that deter him, shuffling forward to bring his lips back to Kyoutani, messily pressing his tongue back into Kyoutani’s mouth. Kyoutani didn’t kiss him back, his concentration focused entirely on trying not to contain himself. Despite his best efforts, he was still shuddering and whimpering each time Iwaizumi’s hand brought the leather of the leash up against the head of his cock.

Iwaizumi laughed to himself, and then, he took pity on Kyoutani, letting go of Kyoutani’s cock. Kyoutani let out a harsh breath as the pressure from between his legs suddenly dissipated, his shoulders sagging forward as the tension in his body unwound in an instant. After a few more seconds of playing with Terushima, Iwaizumi began to slow his pace, before finally coming to a stop.

Terushima looked up at Iwaizumi with disappointment, and Iwaizumi gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Yuuji,” he said, “but I don’t think this one could last much longer.” As he said it, he ran two fingers slowly along the shaft of Kyoutani’s cock, stopping at the very tip and running tight, teasing circles over the slit with his fingertips.

Any composure Kyoutani had regained collapsed, and he let out a string of whimpering moans. He tried to look away, embarrassed by how quickly Iwaizumi was making him unravel with just a light touch, but Iwaizumi used his other hand to catch Kyoutani’s chin, long fingers splayed across his jaw to hold him in place.

This was Kyoutani’s favourite thing - being teased by Iwaizumi, being forced to reveal how sensitive he was and embarrass himself so entirely in the process, and all in front of Terushima, too. In a lame, token resistance, Kyoutani squirmed, his posture shifting uncomfortably as his muscles flexed one way and then the other. He didn’t move away, though, as while he was overwhelmed by the sensation, he knew he wasn’t allowed to escape it. More than that, he didn’t want to.

Feeling the intensity of Terushima and Iwaizumi’s gazes on him was, for Kyoutani - embarrassing as it was - more of a turn-on than even the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand on his cock. All three knew that Kyoutani was the easiest target for that exact reason; he was easily embarrassed when he was aroused, and aroused by his own embarrassment. The two of them loved to single Kyoutani out and torture him with pleasure, and watch the results - a bright red, blushing mess, panting and moaning and whimpering, and loving every second of it.

“Gonna cum,” Kyoutani panted out, his mouth still hanging open. He could see Terushima and Iwaizumi gazing at him mischievous intent as the words tumbled out past his lips.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi smugly asked, pressing one finger ever so slightly into the slit of Kyoutani’s cock.

Kyoutani took in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, then repeated himself, louder now. “I’m gonna cum.”

After a few more long, sensitive seconds, Iwaizumi released his grip on Kyoutani’s cock, withdrawing his hand from Kyoutani’s crotch, but not yet letting go of Kyoutani’s jaw. Iwaizumi paused for a moment, giving Kyoutani a break that wasn’t quite long enough to properly catch his breath before wrapping his hand back around Kyoutani’s cock and starting to stroke again. He didn’t build in pace, this time going as fast as he could right off the bat.

Terushima watched with sadistic interest as Kyoutani squirmed and moaned and tried so very hard not to beg. He could see Kyoutani’s cock was dripping wet, his precum and sweat slicking both his length and Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kyoutani said again, more desperate this time, his voice giving way to a loud, strained groan.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi said, his tone thinly-veiled and mocking. For just a moment he released Kyoutani’s jaw, tugging on Kyoutani’s dangling leash to accent his words, forcing Kyoutani’s head to turn and look up at Iwaizumi’s smirking face.

When Kyoutani was just seconds away from cumming, Iwaizumi released Kyoutani’s cock again, and then took Kyoutani’s jaw back into the palm of his hand. Kyoutani knew that meant Iwaizumi wasn’t done edging him yet, and realising that, he gave a pitiful whine, shifting uncomfortably in place, his cock almost aching now with the cock ring keeping it so painfully hard.

Iwaizumi took Kyoutani’s cock into his hand again, and resumed his torture. Kyoutani bucked his hips lamely into Iwaizumi’s grasp, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle at the display of desperation.

“Please,” Kyoutani begged between moans, feeling the heat mounting in the pit of his stomach once again. He needed so, so badly to cum, rendered incapable of thinking of anything other than the blinding pleasure Iwaizumi was giving him. He could barely even form thoughts any more, let alone words, his cock so sensitive now, and the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand so intense.

Kyoutani could feel his cock throbbing in Iwaizumi’s grip, and every time it did, his moaning became just that little bit more pathetic, that little bit more humiliating. He was well and truly embarrassing himself now, bucking up into Iwaizumi’s hand, and he knew it - but he didn’t care. He just needed to cum.

“Please, what?” Iwaizumi spat the question back at him.

“Please let me cum,” Kyoutani pleaded, his voice breaking and straining.

More precum spat out of Kyoutani’s cock as he begrudgingly asked the question, painfully aware of how much of a mess he was. He looked down in embarrassment, and could see his precum dripping down over Iwaizumi’s fingers, and down over the back of his hand. He was so close, watching, mesmerised, as Iwaizumi’s firm, calloused fingers pumped up and down on his cock, fast and hard. He was so, so close.

And then, Iwaizumi let go. Kyoutani tried to buck up into Iwaizumi’s hand again, needing just one last sliver of friction to cum, but Iwaizumi denied him of it. Kyoutani whined and moaned, but despite his fronting protestations, all three of them knew he was loving every second.

Iwaizumi let go of Kyoutani’s jaw, too, after a moment, admiring his work with a deeply satisfied smile. He leaned back against the couch again and watched Kyoutani panting for air in the afterglow of edging, watching Kyoutani’s sweaty, muscular chest pushing out and pulling in with every deep, desperate breath he took. Kyoutani was clearly struggling to collect himself, his cock still visibly throbbing and twitching, the ring around the base keeping it hard and swollen.

Terushima had kept uncharacteristically quiet while Iwaizumi had worked over Kyoutani, but watching the display had made his cock uncomfortably hard as well. His breathing had a deliberate, even pace to it, a transparent attempt to manage his excitement at the sight of Kyoutani’s treatment, and when he looked up at Iwaizumi, it was with a hunger in his eyes.

Iwaizumi humoured that hunger, dropping the leashes he was holding and standing up from the couch to pull his shirt off over his head. Terushima licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of Iwaizumi’s happy trail, leading down over his toned abs and under his waistband. Knowing he had Terushima’s undivided attention, Iwaizumi held his thick, hard cock through the thin fabric of his shorts, running his fingers down the shaft to highlight the clear, bulging outline in the fabric, making Terushima’s mouth water.

Iwaizumi hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts, and then slowly - painstakingly slowly - began to pull them down, putting on a show for Terushima that Kyoutani, too, was starting to enjoy, now that his faculties were returning to him.

Iwaizumi paused once his shorts were around his thighs, the first few inches of his cock now visible. Terushima let out a pitiful, impatient moan, which Iwaizumi responded to at first with a laugh.

After another moment of his strip-tease act, Iwaizumi complied. “Only because you’ve been good, Yuuji,” Iwaizumi said, smirking, and pulled his shorts down past his thighs, letting them fall around his ankles. Iwaizumi’s cock bobbed up as it was revealed, and Iwaizumi sat back down on the couch, beckoning the two of them forward.

“You can suck my cock now,” Iwaizumi said. He picked the leashes back up, taking one in each hand again.

Terushima, made greedy by the wait, leaned forward, pressing his lips to the head of Iwaizumi’s cock and then running his tongue down along the shaft, then back up again, his tongue ring dragging along the sensitive skin. He lapped the tip of his tongue just under the head, pressing the flat of his tongue along Iwaizumi’s shaft, evoking a deep breath from Iwaizumi. Kyoutani leaned forward too, but less enthusiastically than Terushima, still clearly tired from being brought to the edge by Iwaizumi earlier.

Seeing this, Iwaizumi ran his hand through Kyoutani’s hair. “I think Kentarou needs a little incentive, so, how’s this - whichever one of you does a better job,” he started, pausing for a moment and waiting for both Terushima and Kyoutani to look up at him, “gets to fuck me.”

Kyoutani perked up then, and his cock gave a shameless twitch at the mere thought of getting to fuck his dom - he’d only ever been allowed to fuck Iwaizumi once before. Taking one last, deep breath, Kyoutani got to work, licking needily around Iwaizumi’s cock and dragging his tongue slowly up the shaft to meet Terushima’s, still licking deftly around the head.

Kyoutani lapped his tongue over Terushima’s, bringing their lips so close together that they were almost kissing on Iwaizumi’s cock. Terushima played along, pulling back for a moment before placing a long, teasing lick along the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, pressing his tongue ring gently into the sensitive tip as he went.

The lick ended on Kyoutani’s tongue, Terushima turning his gaze from Iwaizumi to Kyoutani, looking him in the eye, his tongue darting over the breadth of Kyoutani’s before taking one last, affectionate lap there, and moving on again to the head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi had to be careful and subtle with his breathing. Feeling his subs’ tongues and hot breath on the sensitive tip of his cock felt so incredibly good it was a threat to his air of composure and dominance. To reassert himself, he ran his hands - still holding their leashes - through Terushima and Kyoutani’s hair, gripping tightly.

Going slowly now Iwaizumi’s hand was in his hair, Kyoutani lowered himself from the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, his tongue dragging down the shaft as he went. When he got to the base, he kept going lower, dragging his tongue over Iwaizumi’s balls and making Iwaizumi’s breath hitch.

Gently at first, Kyoutani started to lick Iwaizumi’s balls, pressing his tongue underneath them before dragging his tongue back up, slowly as he could, to the base of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi’s hand tightened its grip on his hair, and Kyoutani knew how good he was making Iwaizumi feel.

Now that Kyoutani had moved down, Terushima had more room to work with. He lapped his tongue over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock a few more times before finally taking it properly into his mouth, hearing a slight, but satisfied groan from Iwaizumi. He took it halfway into his mouth at first, slicking Iwaizumi’s cock with spit before taking it fully into his mouth, all the way down to the base. His lips wrapped around the base, and he hollowed out his cheeks, earning himself a look of deep, lusty pleasure from Iwaizumi, whose hips twitched up into Terushima’s mouth as he sucked.

After a few more long, teasing licks, Kyoutani finally took Iwaizumi’s balls into his mouth, running his tongue over them. Gently, as lightly as he could, Kyoutani started to suck on them, and Iwaizumi - caught between the work of Kyoutani’s tongue and the warm, wet feeling of Kyoutani’s mouth over such sensitive skin - let out a sound that was dangerously close to a gasp.

With his balls in Kyoutani’s mouth, and with his cock bottoming out at the back of Terushima’s throat, Iwaizumi could feel himself getting close. He wasn’t ready to cum just yet though, and so he pulled Terushima off of his cock first, and then, letting Kyoutani give his balls one last, gentle lick, he pulled Kyoutani away as well.

“Sorry, Yuuji, but I think he wanted it more,” Iwaizumi announced, his hand caressing Kyoutani’s cheek. “Kentarou, you get to fuck me.”

Feeling Iwaizumi’s praising, affectionate touch made Kyoutani’s cock twitch again, his own exposed enthusiasm shaming him. He wasn’t about to let embarrassment get in the way, though - not when Iwaizumi was so close, presenting himself to Kyoutani like this; Iwaizumi was leaning further back on the couch now, his elbows digging in to the back of it to support himself as he watched Kyoutani expectantly. His legs were spread, with one foot drawn up onto the couch to best present his ass for Kyoutani.

“Eat me out first,” Iwaizumi said, getting so bluntly to the point that it took the words a moment to register in Kyoutani’s ears. Nonetheless, Kyoutani looked more than happy to obey.

Kyoutani shuffled forward on his knees, and placed his hands gingerly against Iwaizumi’s inner thighs to prop them apart. The first tentative flit of Kyoutani’s tongue against him made Iwaizumi wince with pleasure, and when Kyoutani ran his tongue over Iwaizumi’s entrance again, Iwaizumi let out a low groan, a shivering twitch running through his legs and making him thankful that Kyoutani’s hands were holding him steady.

“Yuuji,” Iwaizumi said, breaking Terushima’s attentions away from Kyoutani. Iwaizumi gave Terushima a meaningful look, and then directed that gaze down to his cock to tell Terushima what he wanted.

Terushima shuffled forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with Kyoutani, and brought his mouth back to Iwaizumi’s cock. He wasted no time in taking it back into his mouth, and soon, his lips sealed again around the base of it, earning him another low, approving groan.

As if to reclaim Iwaizumi’s attention back from Terushima, Kyoutani’s pressed the tip of his tongue into Iwaizumi’s hole. Iwaizumi let out a guttural breath that spurred Kyoutani on, his tongue pushing deeper inside. He moved one hand from Iwaizumi’s thigh, pressing a finger inside of Iwaizumi to join his tongue, and then a second finger, stretching Iwaizumi open while pleasuring him with his tongue.

Hearing the heavy breaths Kyoutani coaxed out of Iwaizumi, Terushima drew himself up from the base of Iwaizumi’s cock slowly, keeping smug, sensual eye contact with Iwaizumi as his lips dragged over every inch of Iwaizumi’s shaft. Iwaizumi met his gaze, and once Terushima’s lips were back up around the head of his cock, Iwaizumi moved a hand to the back of Terushima’s head, wrenching fingers through his hair and pushing Terushima’s head back down.

Iwaizumi knew how much Terushima liked to look smug and bratty and in control, even when he was naked and collared on the floor with a ring around his cock. Iwaizumi knew also knew, though, that Terushima loved to be treated rough enough to break that bratty front he put on, and so Iwaizumi resolved to give Terushima exactly what he wanted.

Terushima looked up at Iwaizumi with some surprise at the force of the motion, but took it in stride, doing his best to relax his throat so that Iwaizumi could use him as he pleased. Iwaizumi pulled Terushima’s head back up, dragging his lips up over the shaft of his cock before abruptly pushing him back down on it again, and repeated the motion erratically; he dragged Terushima’s head up, then back down onto his cock, then up and down and up again, then waiting, savouring a single moment before forcing Terushima back down. He wanted to keep Terushima from adjusting to any kind of rhythm, and in doing so, he kept Terushima firmly in his own control.

Iwaizumi could feel the tip of his cock glancing against the back of Terushima’s throat, but despite the strength of Iwaizumi’s movements, Terushima managed not to gag, even when his lips were forced down to meet the base of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Even having his mouth fucked like this, Terushima looked remarkably composed. The only sign he wasn’t was the fact his eyes were just slightly starting to water - a sign that Terushima was reaching his limit - welling up a little more each time the head of Iwaizumi’s cock found the back of his throat and made him struggle to suppress his gag reflex yet again. 

With a heavy, but satisfied sigh, Iwaizumi let go of Terushima’s head. It bobbed back up as soon as Iwaizumi let go, Terushima withdrawing for just a moment to take some very, very deep breaths. He kept eye contact with Iwaizumi the whole time, smirking. His own spit, mixed with Iwaizumi’s precum, dribbled down from his lip to his chin, and from his own straining cock dripped a steady flow of pre.

Giving Terushima a moment’s pause, Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Kyoutani, running his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair. He held Kyoutani tight against himself, coaxing Kyoutani deeper, and Kyoutani obeyed, pressing his tongue and two fingers further inside of Iwaizumi. He pulled his tongue back out to make room for a third finger inside Iwaizumi, using the three fingers to stretch Iwaizumi’s hole as the flat of his tongue licked roughly around it.

With his free hand, Iwaizumi tapped the space next to him on the couch, giving Terushima another meaningful look. Terushima followed the wordless instruction, getting up onto the couch at Iwaizumi’s side, perched so that he was half-sitting at an angle that let him lean over Iwaizumi’s thigh to get to his crotch.

As he leaned down to get back to the blowjob, Iwaizumi put a hand outstretched to stop him. Iwaizumi was holding out two fingers, and Terushima looked up at Iwaizumi in momentary confusion, but seeing the hungry look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, everything made sense. Terushima opened his mouth, taking Iwaizumi’s fingers inside and sealing his lips around them. He began to lick at Iwaizumi’s fingers, getting them wet so that Iwaizumi could finger him.

With his index finger under Terushima’s tongue and his middle finger on top of it, Iwaizumi started to toy with the piercing in Terushima’s tongue. He fiddled with it, pressing his fingers against it to tilt it around on Terushima’s tongue. The strange sensation - not quite a painful one, but not a pleasurable one, either - made Terushima wince, screwing one eye shut and just barely keeping the other open so that he could keep it trained on Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi’d had his fun, he removed his fingers from Terushima’s mouth, and let Terushima lean down to suck his cock. As Terushima did, Iwaizumi reached around Terushima, tracing his two spit-slicked fingers in little circles around Terushima’s hole. He could feel Terushima shiver slightly as he did, and that shiver gave way to a moan as Iwaizumi pressed his fingers inside of Terushima, all the way in to the knuckle on first try.

The whole time, Kyoutani was still rimming Iwaizumi. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of how much attention Iwaizumi was giving Terushima, and so to force Iwaizumi to pay attention to him, he stretched his three fingers out inside of Iwaizumi one more time, then pulled them out, pulling his tongue away as well.

It took Kyoutani a moment to find his voice. He wasn’t accustomed to asking his dom for things, but his cock was achingly, painfully hard; he’d been stretching and preparing Iwaizumi for minutes on end, the whole time spent in tense anticipation over finally getting to fuck Iwaizumi again.

Kyoutani couldn’t take the wait any more, and so finally, he asked, “Can I fuck you now?”

Iwaizumi looked down at Kyoutani with a leisurely smile. “Sure,” he said, pressing a third finger inside of Terushima’s hole as he did. Terushima winced at that, and his body jolted, clearly not quite stretched enough to take the third finger comfortably, and Iwaizumi chuckled. “Sorry, Yuuji. I just want you ready by the time Kyoutani cums,” he explained, his voice low. “He’s gonna last about a minute, if we’re lucky, so we need to hurry.”

Iwaizumi was surprised to see that it was possible, but at that, Kyoutani flushed an even deeper red. Iwaizumi liked to needle Kyoutani with joking insults about the first and only time Kyoutani had tried to top him; Kyoutani had cum in five seconds flat, and while it was months ago now, he still hadn’t heard the end of it from Iwaizumi or Terushima.

Embarrassing - and, in turn, arousing - as the memory was, Kyoutani was far too horny to let embarrassment get the better of him. He picked himself up off the floor, his knees sore and reddened from kneeling and tensing for so long, standing a little shakily at first. He widened his stance until his crotch was on level with Iwaizumi’s body, taking his cock in hand and lining it up with Iwaizumi’s hole before finally pushing inside.

Iwaizumi grunted as Kyoutani did, and looked up at Kyoutani’s face. Kyoutani’s features were screwed tightly as his cock pushed inside, and then softened suddenly, his face made limp by the pleasure. Kyoutani looked to be struggling with this more than Iwaizumi was.

Still, Kyoutani pushed himself mostly inside before pulling out, then pushed himself back inside and repeated the motion. His breathing was heavy, an attempt to stabilise himself. To that same end, Kyoutani put one palm flat against the couch, next to Iwaizumi raised leg, and his other hand reached on top of the back of the couch for support. He held himself above Iwaizumi as he thrust inside, the leash of his collar dangling down, the end of it coiling on Iwaizumi’s chest.

Kyoutani kept his eyes shut as he fucked Iwaizumi. He knew Iwaizumi’s face must have been tense with pleasure, and Iwaizumi was so hot - as was the thought that he was fucking his own dom - that Kyoutani was worried seeing Iwaizumi’s face would push him over the edge in an instant. The problem was that he was close already, since closing his eyes left him with nothing to focus on beside the physical pleasure he was getting, and there was a lot of that. Iwaizumi was so, so tight; both Terushima and Kyoutani had almost exclusively bottomed for Iwaizumi, so he hadn’t been fucked in months.

Iwaizumi was letting out a stream of grunts and groans as Kyoutani pushed in and pulled back out, but his focus on Kyoutani hadn’t meant forgetting about Terushima. His three fingers were still stretching Terushima out, and his hand was on the back of Terushima’s head, keeping his mouth bobbing on his cock at a rhythm that matched Kyoutani’s thrusts.

Terushima couldn’t see as much of what was going on as he’d have liked, his head pointing down as he sucked Iwaizumi’s cock. Still though, he could hear it - the way Kyoutani’s thighs slapped against Iwaizumi’s ass on every powerful thrust, and that Kyoutani was letting those thrusts speed up implied he was getting close.

Just hearing the sounds of sex between Kyoutani and Iwaizumi was making Terushima’s cock throb, but Terushima knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t let him touch his own cock just yet, and so as badly as he wanted to, Terushima resisted the temptation. Instead, he played with his nipple, pinching the pierced flesh and twisting it gently just to give himself some sensation to focus on.

Iwaizumi’s hips began to roll involuntarily in time with Kyoutani’s thrusting, rolling up and into Terushima’s mouth when Kyoutani pulled out, then back down onto Kyoutani’s cock as Kyoutani pushed deeply inside again. He could feel Kyoutani’s cock bottoming out inside of him, the thrusting increasingly frantic.

Just physically, it didn’t feel great for Iwaizumi - Kyoutani’s thrusts were so uncoordinated that he missed Iwaizumi’s prostate almost every time, and even when he hit it right it was only by mistake. But Iwaizumi didn’t care about that; far more enjoyable than any physical sensation was the sight and sound of Kyoutani, his face alternately screwing itself up tight to try and keep his composure, and then breaking into a soft look of overwhelming pleasure, always accompanied by a loud, shameless, whining moan as he fucked into Iwaizumi’s hole.

There was one thing that would complete the scene for him, though - he wanted to look Kyoutani in the eye as he did this, staring him down until he came inside of him.

“Look at me, Kentarou,” Iwaizumi ordered, and at first Kyoutani didn’t respond, but gingerly, Kyoutani opened his eyes, his thrusting slowing down as he did so. He didn’t look Iwaizumi in the eye, embarrassed by the lewdness of the scene, as though the sexuality of it had only sunk in now that his eyes were open.

“Look me in the eye,” Iwaizumi sternly said.

Iwaizumi’s hand went to Kyoutani’s leash, wrapping it around his fingers once more. After a forceful tug of on his leash, Kyoutani obeyed, gazing at Iwaizumi with glassy, unfocused eyes.

Then, Iwaizumi gave a third command. “Keep going, as fast as you were before.”

With a whine, Kyoutani began to speed up again, gradually building up to his earlier pace despite the embarrassment he felt now that his eyes were open, Iwaizumi’s steady gaze fixated on him. He had to admit though that this was even better - now that he was looking at Iwaizumi, he could see the impact every thrust had. Kyoutani could watch the way Iwaizumi’s features tensed as he buried his cock inside of him, and watch Iwaizumi’s lips quiver on every involuntary, shuddering groan that escaped him.

Being gifted some control over his dom was a strange feeling, but Kyoutani definitely didn’t mind it. Watching the effect his cock could have on someone as hot as Iwaizumi was enchanting, and soon his embarrassment was forgotten as his thrusts went beyond the pace they’d reached before, still gazing into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Iwaizumi was panting for breath now, and Kyoutani was too. There was sweat dripping down off Kyoutani’s body, and he could feel how hot he was, a familiar warmth building inside. Despite the cock ring he was still wearing, Kyoutani knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his breath becoming as laboured and erratic as the thrusts of his hips.

Iwaizumi could feel how close Kyoutani was now. He took his hand out from under Terushima and instead used it to hold the small of Kyoutani’s back. He kicked his legs up around Kyoutani’s waist and pulled Kyoutani towards him, sinking Kyoutani deeper inside of him, pulling on Kyoutani’s leash to drive him even deeper, staring hungrily into Kyoutani’s eyes as he did.

Kyoutani couldn’t last any longer. He felt a wave of shivering pleasure overtake him, the first shot of cum escaping him despite the cock ring he was wearing. Kyoutani lamely tried to ride out his orgasm, cycling through a few shallow, twitching thrusts inside of Iwaizumi, but he gave up quickly, finding the pleasure of finally releasing himself inside of Iwaizumi too much to brace himself against. Kyoutani let out a long, blissful moan as he let out another spurt of cum inside Iwaizumi, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Iwaizumi was smirking up at Kyoutani, still rolling his hips hard against Kyoutani, coaxing him through his orgasm. Kyoutani looked like he was choking on the pleasure of it all, his desperate panting for breath broken by moans and groans and vain, shuddering thrusts into Iwaizumi whenever he could muster up the focus to try to sink himself even deeper.

Kyoutani’s head hung limply once he was done, sweat dripping down his neck, taking breaths deep enough that his chest heaved with each and every one. Iwaizumi kept his arms around Kyoutani’s back for a few long moments before letting Kyoutani go, and Kyoutani pulled out slowly with another whining moan. He panted for breath once his cock was out, the cock ring still keeping it half-hard. Kyoutani just stood there for a moment, still supporting himself with his hands on the couch, his vision swimming from the overwhelming relief he’d been given through the cock ring.

Iwaizumi, though, wasn’t even close to finishing. He turned his attention back to Terushima, who’d been so obediently continuing to suck his cock despite Iwaizumi largely neglecting him while Kyoutani was inside. Tenderly, he played with Terushima’s hair, and asked, “You ready for yours, Yuuji?”

Terushima looked up at him and nodded with wild enthusiasm. Iwaizumi slapped a hand against Terushima’s ass to hurry him up, and Terushima clambered up onto Iwaizumi’s lap. At first he tried to do it facing Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi held Terushima’s hips in his hands and turned him around so that Terushima had his back to Iwaizumi, and was facing the still-recovering Kyoutani instead.

Terushima’s mind was blank, overcome entirely with anticipation. He hadn’t had his cock touched since he was still on the floor kissing Kyoutani, and he was desperate to feel some more friction against it, even if that was just from being finally allowed to jerk himself off in Iwaizumi’s lap.

Iwaizumi put one hand on Terushima’s waist, coaxing Terushima to sit up above his lap for a moment. He held his cock in his other hand, lining it up with Terushima’s ass. Terushima let Iwaizumi’s hand guide him to where he needed to be, and once he was, the hand on Iwaizumi’s waist went instead to spreading Terushima open.

“Sit,” Iwaizumi said.

Terushima obeyed, lowering himself back down slowly onto Iwaizumi’s lap. As he did, he could feel Iwaizumi’s cock pushing into his hole and stretching him open. He gave a short, sharp moan, but didn’t stop, sitting himself all the way down onto Iwaizumi’s lap, taking Iwaizumi’s cock until it bottomed out inside of him.

Terushima rested for a moment, sat with his ass against Iwaizumi’s thighs, giving himself a moment to adjust to the size of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi held Terushima’s waist again with one hand, and kissed Terushima’s neck, just below his collar. Iwaizumi’s stubble rubbed against Terushima’s sensitive skin as he planted the kiss, eliciting another tame, grateful moan from Terushima, but this one was cut short when Iwaizumi’s other hand reached for Terushima’s nipple, and twisted it firmly.

Terushima gasped, both in pleasure and in just a tiny, smarting bit of pain, but that gasp had barely escaped him before Iwaizumi’s fingers twisted his nipple the other way around, his fingers gently massaging around the pierced flesh where the barbell sunk under the skin.

“Please,” Terushima said, his voice short and somewhat strained.

“Please what, Yuuji?” Iwaizumi asked, his calloused fingers still gently smoothing over Terushima’s nipple.

Terushima gulped for air, the sound strained by the collar on his neck. “More,” he said, his voice stronger now, almost commanding.

“Watch your tone, Yuuji,” Iwaizumi scolded, but they both knew there wasn’t any punishment Iwaizumi could give Terushima that Terushima wouldn’t get off on; it really was a win-win for Terushima, and so Iwaizumi conceded the point. “But alright,” he finally said.

He gave Terushima’s nipple another sharp twist, and another moan escaped Terushima’s lips, followed by a groan as Iwaizumi rolled his hips up into Terushima, pushing his cock up into him. He repeated the motion slowly, making sure Terushima was completely ready.

“Can I jerk off yet?” Terushima asked impatiently, the words tumbling out of his mouth off the back of yet another moan.

“Didn’t I just tell you to watch your tone?” Iwaizumi grabbed at Terushima’s leash, yanking it toward him, forcing Terushima’s back to arch against Iwaizumi’s chest.

Terushima did his best to sound petulant, impeded as he was by the tightening collar on his neck. “Please can I jerk off yet?” The ‘please’ was drawn out, Terushima’s voice insistent.

“That sounded more like a demand than a question, Yuuji,” Iwaizumi cooed into Terushima’s ear. He twisted the leash of the collar around, making the leather bite just slightly into Terushima’s neck.

Terushima whimpered. “Please?” He repeated the word, sounding far needier now, before remembering to mind his manners. “Please can I jerk off yet?”

“Better,” Iwaizumi cooed, letting the leash slacken again. The tension around Terushima’s neck unwound, and consequently he sagged forward, breathing deep and hard.

Terushima took that as permission, and his hand went straight to his cock, going as hard and fast as he could now that he was finally allowed. He began to roll his hips in time with the stroking of his hand, sinking back to feel Iwaizumi’s cock so deep inside of him and then rolling forward again into the tight ring his hand had formed around his cock.

“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi mocked, chuckling, planting a series of stubbly kisses up Terushima’s neck that ended with the grazing of his teeth against Terushima’s pierced earlobe. “Kentarou, I think Yuuji must still want more.”

Kyoutani was almost embarrassed by Iwaizumi’s stamina. Iwaizumi’d been getting fucked for a good few minutes, and without missing a beat, he was already moving on to fucking Terushima.

Still, Kyoutani agreed. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Terushima’s pecs, and then bringing his mouth to the nipple Iwaizumi wasn’t playing with already. Kyoutani licked up over it, slow and firm, before taking it into his mouth and gently nibbling with his teeth, pressing them down onto the piercing. Terushima shivered and moaned, the contrast between Kyoutani’s soft tongue and grazing teeth unravelling him.

Terushima felt blissfully overwhelmed. He was jerking himself off as fast as his arm could manage, and he had Iwaizumi’s cock hilted inside of him. Iwaizumi’s lips were on his neck, his fingers on his nipple, and Kyoutani was kissing and suckling on his chest as well. But still, Terushima wasn’t content - he still wanted more, needed more, because even with all of this, he wasn’t sure he would cum because of the stupid cock ring Iwaizumi had made him wear.

Terushima started to ride Iwaizumi properly, assertively, not just rolling his hips but raising himself up and dropping himself back down on Iwaizumi’s cock. His legs were shaky, and he couldn’t keep a steady pace, but he kept going, needing desperately to cum.

Terushima spent the entire time moaning, loud and totally unashamed. He was interrupted only by a twitching thrust upward by Iwaizumi, accompanied by another pull on his collar’s leash, the biting leather stealing the air from his throat. He threw an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulder, both to pull Kyoutani deeper into his chest and to support himself as Iwaizumi began to thrust up into him.

Despite the shakiness in his movements, Terushima finally got the angle just right, feeling the head of Iwaizumi’s cock press against his prostate. He threw his head back, feeling Iwaizumi’s teeth graze his neck as he did, and letting out a moan that was strained and choked by the pleasure of it all. He sped up even more, throwing his hips up and down to match Iwaizumi’s quickening thrusts, feeling Iwaizumi’s cock hit him just right every time.

Finally, Terushima could feel himself getting close. He could barely even think, and even his loud, unabashed moaning was beginning to be replaced by sounds that were decidedly more pathetic. There’d been a growing knot of pleasure in the pit of Terushima’s stomach ever since Iwaizumi had slipped the cock ring on, but finally, he could feel that the mounting pressure was about to release.

The shaft of Terushima’s cock was already reddened and sore with how hard his hand had been stroking it, but still, his hand didn’t stop, and neither did his hips. He didn’t stop even when his cock let out the first shot of cum, spattering against Kyoutani’s stomach.

Terushima let out a whining moan, feeling the tension in his body release as he let out another shot of cum, some landing on Kyoutani’s chest, and some angling back onto Terushima himself that he could feel dripping down his front in warm, sticky ropes.

Terushima kept rolling his hips on Iwaizumi’s cock, driving it into himself as deeply as he could, riding out his orgasm until his whole body went limp with exhaustion and pleasure. Iwaizumi kept thrusting up into him as well, matching Terushima’s rhythm while pulling Terushima’s leash tight, yanking Terushima closer to himself and grazing his teeth along Terushima’s neck, biting softly at the sensitive flesh as he thrusted back up inside Terushima again. Terushima moaned, blissful, his hand still stroking his cock as hard as he could, his arm so tense that he could almost feel it starting to cramp.

Now that Terushima had started to cum, Iwaizumi allowed himself to focus on his own orgasm. Iwaizumi took his hand away from Terushima’s nipple, and instead, he started fingering himself as he fucked up into Terushima’s twitching hole, feeling Kyoutani’s still-warm cum dribble out over his fingers. His thrusts started to get erratic, and Iwaizumi could feel himself getting dangerously close to cumming.

After the first two shots, Terushima’s orgasm didn’t stop. Cum dribbled out of his cock unceremoniously for a while longer, the cock ring keeping it from shooting out too far or coming out too fast. It just dripped down over Terushima’s cock, cum covering his shaft and pooling around the base.

Seeing that, Kyoutani got down to his knees and took Terushima’s cock into his mouth. It was still half-hard, kept that way by the cock ring, and Kyoutani ran his tongue up and down it before swallowing deeply, lapping up Terushima’s cum off his cock in midst of his afterglow.

Terushima let out an extravagant moan, his breath shuddering as Kyoutani’s cheeks hollowed out, the arm he’d thrown around Kyoutani’s shoulder now holding Kyoutani’s head down onto his length. Having just cum, he was painfully tender and sensitive, but that made it feel even better.

Terushima was tensing and shaking as Kyoutani’s lips wrapped around his cock, and that meant heaven for Iwaizumi. The pleasure made Terushima twitch and shudder on Iwaizumi’s cock, and Iwaizumi finally felt himself start to cum as well. His body trembled, and his thrusts grew frantic as pleasure racked his body and overwhelmed him entirely. With one last grunt, and one last thrust up into Terushima’s tight, tensing hole, Iwaizumi began to cum.

Terushima could feel Iwaizumi’s cock pulsing inside of him, and he ground his hips down against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi rested his chin in the crook of Terushima’s neck, twitching up into Terushima as he emptied shot after shot of cum inside of Terushima, panting and groaning as he did, his breathing strained and hoarse.

Iwaizumi collapsed against the back of the couch, exhausted, and drenched with sweat. Terushima fell back against him, his back against Iwaizumi’s chest, not yet even mustering the strength to pull himself up off Iwaizumi’s lap, Iwaizumi’s cock going limp inside of him. Kyoutani, for his part, just sat down against the base of the couch next to Iwaizumi and Terushima’s tangled legs.

The three of them spent almost a full minute panting for breath, interrupted only by Terushima’s intermittent ‘Ow’s - Kyoutani might have bitten his nipple a little too hard, and Iwaizumi definitely used more teeth on his neck than was necessarily comfortable. Once he caught his breath, Terushima finally pulled himself up off of Iwaizumi’s lap, prompting a groan from Iwaizumi.

“Please God, Hajime, can we take all this shit off now?” Terushima sighed, exasperated, slumping down next to Iwaizumi.

“Please,” Kyoutani added.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Sorry,” he said, and slipped Terushima’s cock ring off. He leaned forward in his seat, reaching down to slip Kyoutani’s off as well, and he undid the latches on the front of their collars, too; they had a rule that only Iwaizumi was allowed to do so.

“So,” Iwaizumi started, and then coughed to clear the worst of the gravelliness from his throat. “How was that?”

“Good,” Kyoutani piped up immediately.

“Well of course you thought it was good - you weren’t the one getting choked out and fucked,” Terushima replied, then turned to Iwaizumi, chuckling. “Good isn’t strong enough; I thought it was fantastic, myself.”

Iwaizumi laughed, appalled by Terushima’s bluntness, but decidedly amused.

Kyoutani picked himself up off the floor, opening both of the living room windows to try and air out the room - or, to at least make it stink less heavily of sweat and cum.

“Hey, Kentarou, can you carry me to the bathroom?” Terushima asked, his voice already returned to his usual smugly nonchalant tone. “Pretty sure my legs don’t work,” he said, kicking his legs out lamely in front of himself.

Kyoutani scoffed a laugh. “It’s Hajime’s fault - make him do it,” he mumbled in protest, but despite his words he hooked an arm under Terushima’s knees and wrapped his other around Terushima’s back, picking him up bridal style.

Iwaizumi followed the two of them into the bathroom, shaking his head in loving reproach, all three of them both wanting and needing a long, cold shower.


End file.
